Holding you
by Madeleine.romero
Summary: Midsommar: Pelle remembers the first time he saw Dani and how they end up together. Pelle x Dani After the movie events


After the events of the burning shack Dani fell into the ground unconscious, with her big flowered crown and dress uncomfortable sorrounding her in the floor. Quickly the girls carry her into the May Queen's Shack, this was a place were all the elected Queens would sleep from now on separated from the older and younglins shacks. This shack was far away between the most prosperous fruit trees, their beds were large, decorated with the softers fabrics they had, the room was filled with all kinds of flowers and perfumes, since it was believed the happier the May Queen was the most successfull the harvest would be.

Dani was laying in her bed with a white dress sleeping away, her blonde hair lose and spreed in her pillow, she had been sleeping for over a day none stop and Pelle was worry. He was sitting by her side, passing his fingers throw her hair every now and then, waiting patiently for her to wake up. He understood she was shooked about everything that happen, after all her boyfriend and friends were killed for a ritual she was taking part on without her knowledge. But he hoped with time she understand what he did was for a greater good, for her greater good.

While he saw her chest moving up and down slowly with her breathing, hearing the soft noice of air coming in and out of her, he remember the first time he saw her.

In university he had the best grades in class, he never felt the pressure of the career since it come naturally for him, but Josh was always pushing himself to the limits, not sleeping for days studying for his finals and always getting upset whenever he didn't get the grade he wanted, that's the reason why they met. One day Josh decided he wanted to join him at the library to study together about a homework assignment they had and after that in became a tradition, they had a lot of in common when it comes to love history and different cultures, which end up in meeting Christian.

The first time he saw Christian was when he arrived out of nowhere to the table where they were studying, apparently Josh was already waiting for him. He was surprised about how interested Chris was, he keep asking questions about Sweden and how he grow up and the cultural shock. Pelle was amuse by this, at first sight he thought about Chris as a little boy, bratty and annoying but not a bad person. But then he change his mind when Mark came along, Mark was somehow way more bratty, annoying and childish.

The first time they all hang out side the library was to celebrated the end of the finals, going to the house of a Mark's friend. They were all sitting at the table, talking about the hot girls in their class or what to expected for the next semester, the phone of Chris laying in the table keep ringing over and over again, a Dani keep calling him, he took a look at it and just ignored it while he keep drinking his beer, after 5 calls he mute it and put it in his pocket, annoyed by it. Pelle thought maybe it was his parents or fling. Everyone keep talking and shouting enjoiying the party but Pelle could still hear the buzzing in his pocket.

Chris just sighned and left to another room to answer the phone, Pelle just followed him with his eyes.

-Jesus, he can't even go out one freaking night without her going nuts - complained Mark to Josh, whom he also notice Chris absent.

-i wonder if this time is her sister or her parents- Said Josh in a light snarky way.

Pelle was confused about this exchange since nobody had mention the existence of this girl until now.

Chris returned looking apolegic - Hey guys, sorry i have to go, u know- he rapidly took his things and left. Leaving Mark angry.

By the next party Chris really adamant to do it warned his friends about this girl Dani joining them. Pelle thought maybe the girl was like Americans call a "bitch" since even Mark at some point even called her that after Chris bailed last minute to stay with her. Pelle was expecting the girl to be rude or just maybe over controlling with Chris, so he had his eyes glued to the door for her arrival.

Chris finally came and by his side a small blonde girl, with a loose blouse and jeans, her blonde hair resting over her shoulders. Chris went straight to greet a few classmates leaving her behind. She just stood up at the door frame uncomfortably holding her own hands without knowing what to do or where to go. She walked slowing to the bar to grab a drink for herself. Pelle was upset, he could feel her anxiety feets away from her, but wait for Chris take care of it a few minutes or else he would at least start a small talk with her. While he was talking with Josh, Mark and other classmates he couldn't stop himself to look at her way. She was still alone sitting at a chair in a corner looking around bored and nervous.

So he use the bad excuse of going for a drink to the kitchen, even when his cup was full of beer. The more close he was getting his interest was growing, she seemed so fragile and sad. Like if someone crashed with her by accident she would break in million pieces, her eyes were swallen and red, probably for crying a lot after Chris tried to break up with her by telling he didn't felt the same and she convincing him to stay.

-Hi- Pelle said, whetever he liked or not his heart was pumping a little bit fast.

-Hi- Dani answered, looking for a second to the floor.

-So you are Chri's girlfriend, i heard a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you- He knew none of Chris friends were nice to her, he wanted to get close to her for at least find some kind of support on him.

-Oh, thanks. You are Pelle, the exchange student? - She asked trying to make the small talk less awkward for both of them. She couldn't notice how blueish his eyes were and how the dark wavy hair frame his face. She felt his eyes looking deeply into hers, his kind voice were soft, nothing like she has heard before.

After that Dani and Pelle would start small talk evey now and then when she come to visit to Chris apartment. He would remember small details about it like; her birthday, her favorite color, her favorite book, and first pet name. The few times they got a chance to get closer Chris would interumpt and taking her with him, just to end up ignoring her a few minutes later. He knew Chris wasn't particullary jealous of him, he get like that whenever he felt Dani wasn't has secure has he was used to. He didn't support Chris dumping Dani for his own good and for him to enjoy the pleasures of being single, but because Dani wasn't a bad person, she needed someone to support her in a honest and loving way.

One day Josh and Mark were away at a party, meanwhile Dani and Chris were locked inside his room. Pelle was drawing in the living room when he notice the sound of a small whimp, he never liked hear people cry, he always thought nobody deserved to feel that way. Dani got out of the room to the bathroom with her eyes and nose red and a few tears down her chin. He stood up fast to talk to her but she inmediatly locked herself in the bathroom crying some more. Chris got out of the room.

-Hey, i need to go out fast, you don't mind if Dani stays tonight right? - Asked Chris, he had already put his boots and his coat on.

-It's cool, have fun- Pelle answered, not understanding complety what was happening.

Chris left and after long minutes Dani came out of the bathroom and locked herself in Chris room again. Pelle decided to not intervine this time, since she looked a lit bit more calm than 30 minutes ago.

After hours he decided to knock the door to offer her food since she was probably starving, Dani didn't respond and Pelle out of concern open the door, she found her sleep curl up on, her nose and eyes still a little bit red. He stared at her more time than he liked to admit, looking how beautiful she looked, he felt a strong desire to go and hug her but knew he couldn't.

Pelle had girlfriends before in his hometown and university, but he knew it was imposible to invest himself in someone since he had responsabilities to his commune. His heart belonged to his family, unliked his brother Ingemar who fell deeply in loved with an unrequited love and almost bailed. Ingemar sent him letters telling him he was willing to leave the commune for Connie, but at the end Connie start a relationship with Simone and Pelle kept his brother's secret. However he undertood Ingermar, he did get stained by the American culture and decided he didn't want to share his future partner with the other males of the commune, he wanted his love to be his and only, he became greedy and whenever he thought about that sin, Dani's face always pop out in his mind.

Dani wake up feeling more rested, she look around the room and realized she wasn't at the youngling's shack anymore, she was in a larger, quiet and darker shack, sorrounded by woman sleeping peacefully. She felt her limbs numb and decided to take a walk to stretch herself opening the door the more quietly possible. She start walking in the darkness seeing how all the festivity items where gone, including the burning shack that disappear without trace. Like everything was just a dream or maybe a nightmare.

She keep walking until she reach the lake, sitting down and sumerging her feet in the water. The breeze move her hair and bring the smell of grass and flowers. She didn't feel nothing, the sadness, the happiness, the madness was gone and she was left alone with a peacefull mind. She tild her head back and keep smelling the air until she heard a stick break under the step of someone. It was Pelle.

-Dont leave like that, there are dangerous creatures around at night- Pelle got scared, he wanted to be there when Dani wake up to comfort her in case she had a bad panic attack, but after he returned from bringing her water and food she was gone. He was afraid that maybe Dani didn't want to stay and was running away. But luckily he saw walking to the lake.

-Sorry, i just needed to clear my head a little bit- Dani answered looking him right at his eyes, she liked that. They never where alone besides that time after Attestupa.

-How are you feeling?-

-I don't know how i feel but i feel in peace, like i am where i belong - Now Pelle was sitting by her side in the lake with his feet under water along with hers.

\- I don't want you to feel alone ever again, i am here for you, you can talk to me- Pelle was overwhelmed with emotions, he wanted to kiss her again, hug her and making her his. But he knew she needed space and time. She looked beautiful under the light of the moon, the dress she had was slighly transparent and let her nipples see through and with the cold breeze of the night they were erected catching his sight with lust.

Dani hug him resting her face in his chest, the hug was long. She was enjoying smelling his natural perfume, feeling his muscles, his breath and his hands hugging her back pulling her closer to him. The kisses in the top of the head were light but loving. She pull away from him and stared him in the eyes. She wanted him since they talked in the shack, thinking of him how his lips felt, if he would be rough if she asked him or he would be tender.

Pelle couldn't resist anymore and kiss her, holding her face with his hands. He wanted to make the kiss deeper but didn't want to pressure her. He was surprised when he felt her tongue touching timidly his. He knew he shouln't be doing that, after all the May Queen and the Green Man suppose to mate under the approval of the heads of the commune but he couldn't wait, he needed her now.

He removed his shirt and lay it on the floor so Dani didn't get dirt in her dress, slowly he removed her white line underware and place himself between her legs, looking how her wetness shine with the moonlight. He got close and kiss her deeply tasting her and playing with her clit hearing Dani moan while touching Pelle's hair feeling how soft it was and pushing him closer to her.

After she was ready Pelle start rubbing his acking cock on her, feeling how hot and wet it was, invited him to go deeply and hard. He hoped to get a clarity moment and wait until the right time but the more he waited to more he wanted to fuck her and making Dani his.

He push himself in going slowly enjoying every inch of it, Dani was moaning and scratching his back trying to keep herself together. Pelle start trusting faster and deeply feeling how Dani was having orgasm after orgasm, in every trust his cock was getting more wet making an eco sound in the lake. With the two moaning,groaning and whispering loving things to each other. Trying to last to give his May Queen more orgasms until she couldn't anymore he saw her nipples hard bounce with every trust, sending him over the edge, he trust faster while Dani cry in pleasure, Pelle came inside filling her womb with his seed.

They lay under a tree, Dani resting her head on Pelle's chest. Dani felt Pelle's cum spill between her thighs, but she knew even if she didn't get pregnat right away they could try many many times. It has been a while since she had sex, before her family's death her medication kill her libido and after she just couln't think of it but Pelle wake up something in her, wanting more and more from him.

-I love you- whisper Dani before falling sleep again between his arms.

He wasn't leaving her side again, he won't resist invest his life and love on Dani. His May Queen to her Green Man, bond to be together to bring the next generation. She was home.


End file.
